


“Good night, Ryu.”

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff Challenge, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bickering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Nighttime, Nighttime Routines, Sharing a Bed, Silly, pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Matsugane and Genda get ready for bed.Prompt 5: Night-time routine
Relationships: Genda Ryuzo/Matsugane Mitsugu
Series: Pride Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	“Good night, Ryu.”

With his kimono successfully removed and hung up in the closet, Matsugane yawns and reaches for his pyjamas, only to find nothing but air in their usual place. Confused, Matsugane wanders into the bathroom in his underpants, locating Genda stood by the basin, brushing his teeth.

The floorboards creak and Genda turns at the sound, smirking as he looks Matsugane up and down. “Any reason you’re walking around naked, Mitsu?”

“Shut up,” Matsugane says. “I’m looking for my pyjamas. Have you seen them?”

“You put them in the wash this morning. Don’t you remember spilling tea down your shirt at breakfast?” Genda says, toothpaste froth running down his chin.

Matsugane blinks, trying to remember the events of over twelve hours ago. “Oh… Now that you mention it… I remember that.”

Genda spits into the sink and straightens back up, that smirk even bigger. “Is someone’s memory failing in his old age?”

“You are literally three months older than me, Ryuzo,” Matsugane says, raising his eyebrows. “You have no right to pull the age card on me.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Genda says, chuckling. He splashes his face with water and pats it dry with a hand towel, before putting a very cold hand on Matsugane’s shoulder. “Now you should get dressed before you catch a cold.”

Matsugane glares at him. “You’re worse than my men. And they’re yakuza.”

Genda’s chuckle becomes a loud snort and he hangs up the towel. “Oh, how you wound me with your sharp words.”

He tries to keep glaring, but a chuckle rumbles in his chest. As he stalks off to get dressed, he calls over his shoulder, “Does Tak know the brunt of your sense of humour, or am I the only one you treat like this?”

As Matsugane reopens his closet and pulls out a clean set of pyjamas, Genda follows him into the room, still laughing. “Of course I don’t tease Yagami-kun like this, Mitsu. I think my junior lawyers and Yagami-kun are slightly scared of me.”

“Try smiling more around them, then,” Matsugane says, stepping into his pyjama pants and pulling them up.

“Only if you smile more around your men.”

Matsugane tugs his pyjama shirt over his head, and stares at Genda. “Ryu, I think Hamura would spontaneously combust if his patriarch randomly smiled at him.”

“Hmm, I think Yagami-kun would like that turn of events,” Genda says, and Matsugane nudges him as he walks back into the bathroom.

“Shut up,” he says, chuckling, and he shuts the door.

After brushing his teeth and washing up, Matsugane wanders back into the bedroom. Genda already lays on the double futon, propped up with pillows and wearing his reading glasses as he reads a book. Matsugane has to smile; Genda always reads before bed, and he always reads romance novels. (I know you’d think a lawyer would read crime novels, but I want something unrelated to my job,” Genda once explained, and Matsugane thinks it makes perfect sense).

Matsugane slips into bed beside Genda and grabs the book of puzzles he always studies before he goes to sleep. “Are you done being a bickering idiot?” he asks, picking up his pen and rubbing it between his thumb and fingers.

“I can’t bicker by myself, Mitsu,” Genda says, but he stops giving him that stupid smile. “Anyway… good day?”

Studying the clues for a crossword puzzle, Matsugane says, “Nothing really happened, good or bad. You?”

“Shintani-kun lost his case. Hoshino-kun is getting ready for his first ever court case.”

Matsugane smiles. “Good luck to him. If one of my men gets arrested, I’ll ask for Hoshino-kun.”

“Please don’t,” Genda says. “He’d die of fear if I said his first case is representing a yakuza.”

“You have a point,” Matsugane says, chuckling.

They fall into comfortable silence, the only sounds the scratch of his pen and Genda turning the pages of his book. He keeps doing puzzles for a while, but when his eyelids get heavy, Matsugane yawns and puts the book down.

“I’m settling down now,” he says, leaning over and giving Genda a soft kiss. “Good night, Ryu.”

Genda smiles, adjusting his reading glasses, and kisses him back. “Night, Mitsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
